


Stuck

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewriting that elevator scene in s3e15 where Murphy and Bellamy get stuck in the elevator because that was screaming fanfic trope tbh. Warning for minor character death, and there's mentions of Murphy/Emori but it isn't really focused on at all because it's a murphamy fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in so long i needed to write something so like... here

By some sort of twisted fate, the elevator broke. It got stuck between two floors and broke, and Bellamy was both furious and frightened. He couldn't save anybody in here, and of course he had also gotten stuck with Murphy of all people. It was his worst nightmare and his best dream all wrapped together. He knew Murphy had grown up, had learned how to survive without him, but he still wanted to protect him from the people that would take advantage of him. He knew Murphy had probably been forced into terrible situations to survive, but a nagging voice in the back or his mind reminded him of all the bad Murphy had done when they first arrived on the ground. Still, he had some sort of fondness for him. Bellamy never could figure out what that said about himself, but he figured it was something with the potential for disaster. Murphy was looking at him and Bellamy was staring back, trying to come up with something to break the silence.

"So, looks like we're stuck here," Murphy grimaced. He sat down on the floor of the elevator and cracked his knuckles, already looking defeated.

"There has to be a way out," Bellamy said. He tried banging on the doors, but knew nobody would hear him at the moment. He tried finding an emergency lever and then let out a dry laugh. He truly could not find a way out of here.

"Given up yet?"

Bellamy couldn't think of any good reply and purposely sat down as far away from Murphy as possible in the small elevator. He let out a sigh. He folded his hands in his lap and looked up at the ceiling, praying to any gods out there to help him find a way out of this.

"Amazing," Murphy started to slowly applaud, "the great rebel king has actually given up for once."

"Shut it, Murphy," Bellamy replied in a harsher tone of voice than he expected. Murphy stopped clapping in a split second and curled into himself out of fear. "Shit, sorry, didn't mean to be so harsh," Bellamy told him, mentally scolding himself.

"It's fine," Murphy responded, letting out a deep breath he had taken. He motioned for Bellamy to come closer to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. He lifted his head up and wrapped one arm around Bellamy's shoulder. "See, fine." Bellamy smiled despite the situation being hopeless.

The elevator made a creaking sound, almost like it was going to start up again. It moved maybe two inches, if Bellamy were being generous, and then promptly stopped again. Bellamy let out a groan. Murphy laughed. He glared at him, letting him know this was a serious matter, and Murphy put his hands up in surrender. He still laughed, but this time quietly and to himself. Bellamy started banging on the doors again, wishing that somebody would hear him, not even caring at this point who it was. For all he cared it could be ALIE herself and he would thank her.

"Do you think we're ever going to get out of here?" Murphy wondered aloud. The lack of response frightened him more than anything else in the world. He dared to glance over at Bellamy, who was still hitting the doors.

Bellamy sat down next to Murphy in defeat, and wished he could fall asleep and pretend none of this was happening. Murphy nudged him on the shoulder, forcing him to stay alert and not zone out. They had always done the same thing back in their original camp: Murphy would make sure Bellamy stayed focused on what they were doing, and Bellamy would protect him from the numerous people that wanted to see him dead. It had worked for about a week and then everybody accused Murphy of murder and their relationship had changed drastically. Bellamy wished he could take everything back, wished he could've known for sure that Murphy didn't kill that girl, wished he never banished him. He would never admit that he had been relieved to see Murphy come back with a sickness just because it meant he was alive. He was thankful every moment that he was still surviving.

"You know, if I do die in here, at least I won't be alone." Murphy couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh or cry. Emori was gone, but Bellamy was back. It almost felt like a fair trade.

"Hey, cheer up a bit, we're not going to be stuck in here forever," Bellamy encouraged.

"Can you promise that?"

"No, but I can promise I won't give up on trying to break us out of here," Bellamy shrugged.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Murphy raised an eyebrow, curious to see what he would do.

"Cover your ears real quick." Murphy didn't question him and did as he was told. Even with his ears covered, he could still hear Bellamy shouting.

"HELP!" Either nobody was paying attention or nobody could help him get out, and he didn't know which was worse. Bellamy kept shouting until he could feel his voice go dry and then slumped down next to Murphy again. He could see tears forming in Murphy's eyes. He wanted to tell him everything would be alright, but that would be a lie, and Murphy hated lies. Bellamy settled for giving him a hug and holding him in the embrace for as long as he would let him. He felt tears stain his shirt, but couldn't care less.

"Never thought I'd end up trapped in an elevator with you of all people," Murphy joked, wiping his tears.

"Yeah, never thought it would happen either," Bellamy agreed. "But hey, at least I'm in here with somebody that can crack a joke and calm me down," he said.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Out of everybody, I'm the one that can calm you down? Murphy asked, a look of confusion spreading across his face. "Guess camp really did get fucked up while I was gone."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Bellamy started twirling Murphy's hair through his fingers, just focusing on this moment. For once, he was in no control of the future, and while that worried him, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Bellamy was looking at Murphy and Murphy was smirking back, neither of them needing to break the silence that had fallen between them.

Murphy leaned in slowly, giving Bellamy plenty of time to stop him. Time. At some points time would fly by. Right now, time seemed to move so slow that Bellamy could count out a millisecond. He was almost certain that after they had nearly killed each other that they would never be this close to kissing again, but he also never expected to be trapped in an elevator with Murphy. Sometimes the universe was odd. Bellamy let his eyes flutter shut before leaning in to close the gap between them.

This was familiar. The press of lips against each others, the way Murphy was always tugging on Bellamy's curls, the way Bellamy always ended up crawling his way into Murphy's lap. In the past they were usually confined to a small tent, but now they were confined to time. Bellamy knew this fragile kiss could be broken at any second, and that made his adrenaline spike. Bellamy put fire into the kiss, heating things up. He ran his hands up Murphy's sides, missing this feeling of pure bliss. Murphy let out a small moan and moved his hands down to Bellamy's hips, one hand teasing him near his waistband. He was always teasing Bellamy. Bellamy bit his own lip to keep quiet, not wanting to be found out because he couldn't keep his mouth shut while making out with Murphy. He decided his payback would be pressing slow kisses down Murphy's neck, at some points sucking so hard that he wouldn't be surprised if he wound up having a hickey by the time they were done. Murphy let out a moan, starting to lose control of himself. His kisses felt like a drug that he could never have enough of. He let himself gasp when Bellamy pressed kisses to his collarbone. He had almost forgotten just how good this felt. Murphy dug his nails into Bellamy's back, leaving little crescents in his freckled skin. He missed this.

 _Creak. Creak. Creak._ They broke apart, gasping. They stood up and had their guns aimed at the doors, knowing they were about to part at any second. The doors opened, only enough space for them to squeeze through if they went through sideways, so that's what they did. The people possessed by the City of Light were coming after them, and while they didn't want to kill them, they both knew they would stop at nothing to kill them. Bellamy was already aiming down his first shot when he heard a bang go off.

"What? You were taking too long," Murphy snarked.

"I was going for the headshot!"

"Just shoot for the stomach. It won't always kill them but it'll sure as hell slow them down and stop them from coming after us, and it's a bigger target."

Bellamy had to admit he had a good point. They ran down a hallway, and realized that the people from the city of light were no longer attacking them. It was as if they had been shut off. Bellamy didn’t let himself calm down, but he allowed himself a sigh of relief that they could at least take a break for a second. He and Murphy continued walking to where they were originally designated and found Abby, who looked like she had been staring down death mere seconds ago. She motioned for them to go into a room, so they did. Bellamy walked in to see Clarke with black blood running down her face and Octavia holding a blade to Pike’s throat. Clarke gave Bellamy a thumbs-up as a sign that she was okay, and Bellamy tried to calm down his sister.

“O’, put the knife down. You aren’t thinking straight right now, and you’re going to regret this. Having blood on your hands isn’t something that’s easy to live with, and if anybody knows that by now, it’s me. Trust me.”

“Oh yeah? Pike seems pretty fucking fine right now and he murdered three hundred _innocent_ people,” Octavia yelled back. “You don’t even seem to care that he killed Lincoln, and all he ever did was try to make peace! He tried making peace and Pike shot him, and I watched.”

“I know what you’re going through right now-”

“-Bullshit! You don’t know what I feel, and you never will,” Octavia pressed the knife into Pike’s throat, letting a trickle of blood run down his throat.

“You’re right; I don’t know exactly what you feel. But I do know that Gina died needlessly because of things done by Mount Weather, and I do know that tons of us have been killed since we got down here,” Bellamy said.

“Besides, if we keep killing everybody, we are never going to make peace. Not with each other, and certainly not with the grounders,” Clarke chimed in, “However, in this case, I think it would be wise to turn Pike over to the grounders, and let them do what they may with him. She’s right, he killed many of their people, including Lincoln, and I think they should decide how to punish him.”

“I _am_ a grounder,” Octavia looked around the room, clearly having decided what she was going to do, and slashed open Pike’s throat. He flopped on the floor, his life quickly draining out of him. Octavia walked away, arms at her sides, daring anybody to look her in the eye. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she slammed a door shut. Bellamy forced himself to not run after her, knowing that she needed to be alone for a few minutes. Instead, he crouched down next to Murphy.

“She’s gone,” He stated, his voice devoid of emotion, “Emori’s gone.”

“We’ll get through it, we always do,” Bellamy sighed, a dejected look on his face.

“I know,” Murphy replied, “I… just…” He paused, looking for the right words, “Where do we go from here?”

“We’ll figure it out, together.”


End file.
